A Forgotten Love
by RayRay26
Summary: When you live in an orphonage, you might not have much trust or hope. But Marley does. A lonely strange little girl meets a great new friend, the house mother of the orphanage Kady. When she finds out Nullah's real story will their realationsip grow?
1. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Love

It all started on a cold winter's night. The entire town was silent except for the orphanage. The orphan's couldn't sleep knowing Santa would be there in only a matter of days. The house mother tucked-in every child, except for a little girl who was lying all alone in a corner. The little girl's name was Marley. She was a quiet little girl that was just shipped in from Australia. She always sat in the same corner talking and humming softly to her self. The house mother always let her be, thinking she might be wild, or have an infectious disease. But this day the house mother wanted to find out about her. Now it would be easy to go and talk to her, but she still thought she was strange. She went to the owner's office, and talked with him. ''I told you that I have no idea where she came from, or how she got here," said the owner. "She showed up here about two months ago. All she came with was this letter. I tried to read it before, but the words are so smudged that it is indecipherable". "Well thank you much, and merry Christmas to you Mr. Warrington". The house mother still needed to find out more about this child. She went to the children who all seemed to know nothing. "I tried to talk to her but she didn't even turn around to look at me", said one child. "I tried to get her to play hop-scotch with me, but she kept on mumbling to herself." "Thank you children for your input that will be all", said the house mother. She slept on the idea of introducing her self to the lonely child. Finally in the morning before lunch time she went to the corner, and wedged between the child and the cold unforgiving wall that seemed to listen to the girl as she mumbled softly. "Hello my dear my name is Ms. Carline what is yours", she said sweetly. The child just stared at the young woman. She opened her mouth, and said in a quite voice, "Marley". "Marley, what a lovely name, for such a lovely girl", said Ms. Carline. Marley smiled. "Why you talk to me?" Ms. Carline noticed that her English wasn't so good. "Where do you come from?" asked Ms. Carline. "I come from Australia. Where you come from?" Marley asked looking confused. "I come from Yorkshire England" Said Ms. Carline. At that moment the two became wonderful friends. Although their friendship had grown Ms. Carline never asked Marley about what living in Australia was like, until one day. Right before lunch, one day, Ms. Carline was talking with Marley. "Marley what was it like in Australia?" Ms. Carline asked. Marley stopped fiddling with her hands, and looked up at Ms. Carline. She put on a very unsure smile, and said in a shivery voice, "just glorious". Ms. Carline could sense a hint of doubt, but for the sake of the child she just smiled and said, "Well we best get of to lunch". Days went by, and Ms. Carline never seemed to ask about Australia again, although she did want to know. Ms. Carline knew that Mr. Warrington was no help, and that the children definitely kept their distance from her. However she did remember that Mr. Warrington still had that note in his office. She knew that that note was her only chance of ever finding out about this girl's life. So after Mr. Warrington had gone home and all the house mothers had gone to sleep she snuck in to the office, opened the drawer, and retrieved the letter. She felt inside the drawer for a match to light the candle. Whussshhh, the candle light up with a flicker of golden lace that seemed to dance in the moon light. Ms. Carline proceeded to read the letter. _To Whom It May Concern, I don't have much time the village has lit up the night with a thousand flaming torches. They entered our own corner of the world, and destroyed it. My family was killed, but my daughter and I seemed to escape the horrible whistling noise of high fire bombs that seemed to be dropping from the heavens.__ I can't hide forever for I will not make it another night without joining my ancestors in heaven above. However and can't seem to bear the thought of knowing that my own dear Marley will have to endure the same fate as me. That is why she will be sent to live at an orphanage in a little town outside of London England. If I am to survive this horrible fate I will send another letter telling when Marley will be able to return home. However if I was meant to have the fate of leaving this world than Marley shall stay in that same orphanage for the rest of her life. _

_I must go now for the rest of the village is being burned to the hard cold ground. Bless you, and thank you all the less. Sincerely, Mary_ Ms. Carline couldn't believe what she was reading. As she was about to look for the other letter she heard foot steps, and Mr. Warrington humming a sweet little tune. She scattered to find a hiding spot, but it was too late. As she was about to stuff her self under a desk Mr. Warrington came strolling in. What is "going on here?" Mr. Warrington exclaimed. "I just wanted to find out more about that little girl Marley. I read the letter and I'm so sorry, but when I asked her what Australia was like she seemed to give a sense of doubt, again I'm so sorry" Ms. Carline cried with her eyes starting to water. As she was about to leave the room Mr. Warring ton said in a sad quiet voice, "There was no second letter, I have been waiting for it for months now, and nothing has ever come to sight. I am sorry." Ms. Carline looked back only to find Mr. Warrington's eyes starting to water. "Thank you, and good night to you." Ms. Carline started to cry, but vowed that she would never give up. Days went by, and Marley seemed to be back to normal. After the incident in the office Ms. Carline and Mr. Warrington couldn't look at each other without looking helplessly sad. One day right before the children were going to head to bed Ms. Carline asked Marley what she wanted from Santa Clause. "I want my mommy to come and love me again." Marley said. Her English was getting better because Ms. Carline was teaching her all that she'd need to know. "What do mean dear?" asked Ms. Carline. "Well I guess you want to know about me. All the other kids used to have mommies and daddies right? Well so did me, only my mom had no choice about bringing me here. It all started about four months ago when we were out having a night stroll when suddenly whistling filled the air. As soon as we could blink a fiery cloud exploded from the ground. Little houses and huts flew one hundred feet in the air. My mother grabbed me by my arm, and we hid behind a big boulder. She looked me straight in the eye and told me that she loved me. I didn't know why she was telling me that there, but I hugged her and we both started to cry. More fireballs of death whizzed out of the sky. Finally one hit the ground right below the boulder we had our backs to. We flew seventy feet in the air and landed hard on the ground. I was twenty feet away from my mommy, but when I went to wake her up she wouldn't move. Finally after about thirty minutes the war ended, or so we thought. Some men helped me move my mom into a cave to protect her. When she woke up she asked what had happened. I had to relive that horrible picture as I told it to my mother. After we got her back to the remains of our hut she packed up our things, and told me to wait for her in the cave with one of the men. I didn't know what she was doing in there, but as me and the man were walking back to the cave we heard foot steps. We looked over the long grass and saw fifty marching men with guns. They were not from our part of Australia, for they were wearing armor helmets, jet black boots, and mossy green shirts and pants. The kind man told me to run and hide in the cave. After waiting and praying my mother arrived. My mother handed me my pack, which had a letter written on old yellow paper. We made our way to the city where firearms were being placed on the border line. My mother put me on a boat with about twenty other kids, and hugged me so tight that I was loosing air, but I didn't care. I asked her why I was on this boat without her. She told me that I had to stay with a few other kids in a great big house; I didn't like the sound of that. She kissed me and told me to be strong. She said that she would return for me, and we would live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales. Now I wait for the days to end waiting for my mommy to come running into the room, scoop me up, and take me away forever to live with her in Australia." Ms. Carline started to tear up knowing that her mother would never come, because she had left the world forever. "You should be getting to bed dear, good night." The next morning the children were so filled with glee that I could swear the walls were shaking. That morning Marley was not in her usual corner, in fact she was still in bed. "Marley why are you not awake, please get up sweetie." Ms. Carline said. She pushed and she pulled, but Marley just wouldn't get up. Finally she said in a quivery voice, "You know, you know she's not coming. I have been waiting for her for months, and she has never written a letter, or tried to get in contact with me. You know, and you didn't tell me." Ms. Carline decided to tell her the truth instead of lying. "Yes, I did know, but you were so happy and confident, that I didn't want to ruin it for you." "Well you should have told me." Yes, I should have." Ms. Carline was so upset. She let Marley be for the rest of the day. Marley refused to eat her breakfast and lunch. Dinner time came around and Ms. Carline really needed Marley to eat. "Marley please eat." "Don't you get it?" "Get what?" said Ms. Carline. "I'm never going to leave this place! I will be stuck her forever! Nobody wants a little girl like me. I live in my own little world they will think I am strange. Ms. Carline was sad for Marley. "Marley, anyone would be lucky to have such a sweet little girl like you". "Then why ain't anybody come for me? I see little kids getting carried out of here with there faces all light up and red. I ain't ever gunna have that!" Ms. Carline couldn't say anything. She just left the plate by her side, and walked out of the room.

_By Rachel Burnett_


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Carline didn't come to the orphanage for a week. She just stayed at home and laid in bed. "Kady, you need to get up. You're just wasting your time. The girl isn't going to get the home she wanted and it's not your fault." Ms. Carline sat up and stared at her male model like fiancé. "Jack, I lied to her. She was dependent on me. I was her only friend and I kept that horrid secret."


End file.
